


Драгоценный

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Baby!Loki, F/F, Gen, Loki is a Momma's Boy, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Фригга полюбила его, только взглянув в его изумрудные глаза. Один может растить Тора королем, как пожелает. У нее был драгоценный Локи, и она вырастит из него сокровище.





	Драгоценный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570838) by [Iron-Heart (setoboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoboo/pseuds/Iron-Heart). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Один никогда не говорил, почему забрал с собой темноволосого малыша после финальной битвы с йотунами. Она предположила, что тот был ребенком пары, погибшей в битве. Что ее муж счел постыдным после такой их жертвы позволить тому замерзнуть до смерти или умереть от голода. 

На самом деле, Фриггу никогда не волновала причина. Она полюбила малыша в тот момент, когда блестящие изумрудные глаза открылись, и две маленькие худые ручки потянулись к ней. 

После рождения Тора Фригга довольствовалась единственным сыном, несмотря на то, что была самим воплощением материнства. Один боялся, что, если у них будет больше детей, это может вызвать волнения из-за наследования трона. Он решил больше не заводить детей, хотя его жена отчаянно хотела маленькую дочку, чтобы обучить ее магии и искусствам. 

Локи не был дочерью, но он был идеален.   
В то время как Тор всегда извивался и плакал ночи напролет, Локи был рад, когда мать держала его на руках и легко засыпал под ее истории. Тор яростно ненавидел ванны и умывальники, а Локи можно было уговорить на что угодно, если в награду ему была обещана горячая ароматическая ванна. Тор всегда пытался сбежать наружу незамеченным, Локи же предпочитал оставаться в стенах дворца. Она любила обоих своих сыновей, но иногда невольно радовалась тому, что Один проводит большую часть своего времени с их белокурым сыном и его непокорностью. Оставляя Локи ее заботе. 

На закате, когда весь дворец пытался заманить Тора внутрь, Фригга и Локи уже перекусывали перед началом настоящего пира. Ее драгоценный Локи удобно сидел у нее на коленях, съедая маленькие кусочки порезанных ею фруктов. Слуги спрашивали, хочет ли она окорок или рыбу, но Фригга всегда отказывалась. Ей претила тяжелая еда, и Локи разделял это чувство. Одину не нравилось, что она не заставляет его есть мясо, как полагается каждому мужчине, но Фригга не желала, чтобы ее сыну было плохо. 

Поэтому они с Локи сидели в зале для пиров. Тот что-то лепетал, он схватывал слова поразительно быстро для столь юного возраста, а она отвечала ему или поправляла произношение. Наконец-то, Один привел Тора, и ужин официально начался. 

За каждый кусочек фрукта или овоща, съеденного Локи, Тор съедал вдвое больше мяса и хлеба. Несмотря на то, что она пыталась обучить Тора застольным манерам, это было бесполезно. Один и окружающие его мужчины смеялись и хвалили его аппетит, что подталкивало мальчика есть еще больше. Под конец ночи Локи практически рыдал. Мужчины пили все больше и становились шумнее, банкетный стол становился грязнее от пролитых напитков и упавшей еды. Тор упивался этими шумом и «весельем». Локи же всегда отчаянно желал ванну и хорошую книгу. 

Каждую ночь, словно часы, она оставляла Тора на Одина и удалялась, чтобы уложить зеленоглазого сына в постель. Она ненавидела это, ведь Один всегда позволял Тору оставаться дольше положенного. Не говоря уже о том, что ее старший сын оставался в компании пьяниц, вероятнее всего, безнравственно лапающих служанок. Она бы не хотела, чтобы ее сын привыкал к такому поведению, но пытаться убедить Одина было бесполезно.   
«Позволь ему учиться у мужчин», — говорил он Фригге. 

И впервые за все свое существование она гневалась на мужа. Учиться было одним делом. Учиться пьянствовать всю ночь напролет, лапать женщин и есть, как бор перед зимой — совсем другая история. 

Ее гнев остудился, пока она купала Локи и переодевала его в любимую зеленую пижаму. Фригга шила ее долгие часы сама вместо того, чтобы отправить служанку на рынок.   
Если Один планировал развратить ее первенца, тогда она примет это его желание за согласие. Согласие на то, что она может растит Локи, как ей заблагорассудится. 

Этой ночью она уложила своего драгоценного Локи в колыбель, которую тот быстро перерастал, и впервые не стала рассказывать ему историю о великих битвах и доблести. Нет, этой ночью она шептала ему о магии и искусстве, о множестве миров и их обитателях. Локи бодрствовал дольше обычного, в таком восторге он был от новых историй. Он хлопал и восклицал, когда она демонстрировала ему свою магию, пытаясь поймать золотых и нефритовых бабочек, летающих вокруг него. Простые трюки, кажется, радовали его больше любой из изложенных ею эпопей. 

Одна бабочка расположилась на носу Локи, и он наморщил лоб скосив взгляд изумрудных глаз, чтобы лучше разглядеть крылатое создание. А потом засмеялся. 

Фригга наблюдала, как зеленые и золотые чары неожиданно изменились. Нефритовый превратился в нежно-кремовый, а золотой — в полированную бронзу. Измененное заклинание резко взмыло вверх и начало кружиться вокруг нее, как до этого летало вокруг Локи. Она с гордостью заметила, что новые цвета соответствовали ее волосам и платью. 

— Ты будешь могущественным магом, мой драгоценный Локи, — прошептала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть гордость за своего мальчика. Традиционно магия была даром, предусмотренным лишь для женщин. Она не могла надеяться на лучшее. Когда это было слыхано, чтобы младенец изменил заклинание и обратил его против заклинателя? Да, Локи будет могущественным, и она будет взращивать в нем этот дар столь же яростно, как Один будет превращать Тора в воина. 

Локи смеялся и хихикал, а его глаза плавно закрывались. 

Фригга не рассеяла бабочек, это было простое заклинание, которое ничего не стоило поддерживать. Вместо этого она заставила бабочек немного светиться в чернильной темноте комнаты и ушла в библиотеку с намерением найти каждый текст и свиток в дворце, связанный с магией, мысленно перебирая в голове всех волшебников, певцов заклинаний и магов, которых знала лично. У Локи будут только лучшие учителя в каждом из искусств. Когда он станет старше, конечно, но уже сейчас не помешает начинать подговаривать женщин для обучения мальчика. 

Если варварские мужчины должны будут учить ее первенца своим брутальным повадкам, то Фригга смирится с этим. Один был ее мужем и королем, она не может противиться тому, как он решил растить своего наследника. 

Однако Локи, прекрасный ребенок, единственным сожалением о котором было то, что он не ее плоти, будет расти истинным принцем. Мудрым, светским, начитанным, обладающим знанием аркана. На каждый недостаток, который Один привьет Тору, она научит Локи быть этому противовесом. 

Пусть Один и его мужи научат Тора быть королем, она со своими женщинами научит Локи быть истинным сокровищем Асгарда.


End file.
